


Reward

by The_Black_Cat



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Abigael is a pain in their asses, Abimel, Aftercare, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mel gets some, OverWitch - Freeform, and the others have to listen, fluff and implied smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Black_Cat/pseuds/The_Black_Cat
Summary: Mel had a tough day of hunting demons. Abigael decides to reward her and mess with her sisters at the same time.ORThe slightly smutty, slightly funny one-shot a friend of mine pretty much dared me to write and I took it personally.
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn (briefly)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderwall_mp4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwall_mp4/gifts).



> Hello there!
> 
> Remember how I said that I wasn't sure about writing a somewhat smutty fic for Abimel yet because the fandom was too small? Yeah, forget about that, I wrote it. 
> 
> But first of all, I have something to say. Jordy, happy great-escape-from-the-womb day! You said you'd read a fic like this, so I wrote one just for you! I hope you like it!
> 
> Just a forewarning, I am not a native English speaker and I've been drinking for the past four days (having your birthday so close to your brother is murder on your liver), so I apologise for any errors or mistakes you might find!
> 
> Enjoy!

She looked so good like this, Abigael thought, pretty and flushed and open, ripe for the taking. Her hands were above her head, spread apart to open her up to Abigael’s hungry eyes, tied to the headboard by black, silk scarves. She wore a simple, black bra that covered the essentials and irritated and enticed Abigael at the same time. While it was exciting to imagine what was underneath the fabric, she knew it would be more satisfying to burn through it and bare the body of her lover for Abigael’s greedy stare and touch. 

Forcing herself to look away from the chest that had her salivating already, Abigael took in the rest of the body sprawled across the bed. Bare legs spread temptingly, showing the way to simple, black lace already sticking to wet skin. Flat stomach, taunt and trembling with anticipation. Hands that periodically squeezed on their silk bonds, making the muscles in the upper arms bulge and stand out under caramel skin. Proud line of her jaw, leading Abigael’s eyes to luscious lips that were hanging open just slightly, glistening with wetness in the dim light of the room. Abigael watched for a short moment, and soon enough, pink tongue peeked out to wet those pillowy lips even more. Then Abigael’s eyes moved to the drops of sweat already gathered on her partner’s forehead and to the hair sprawled on the pillows like a long, black halo. 

But what called the most attention was the thin, red, lace choker adorning the rise of her throat and the black, silk scarf tied around her head as a blindfold, both only strengthening the feeling that Abigael was in complete control of her partner. And right now, she was. 

Her heart raced. 

Mel really was beautiful like this. 

Not daring to close her eyes for the fear that she might miss something, Abigael tried to focus on the music coming from the speaker further in the room. The words, the rhythm, they were familiar to her, but she couldn’t get herself to fully concentrate on them. The only thing her brain wanted to perceive was Mel’s body spread on the bed, the sound of her breathing, the small movements full of anticipation. Not that Abigael blamed her for moving, or herself for only being able to focus on Mel. Drawing this out like that was difficult for her, too. 

Finally, when Mel’s head turned blindly to face her, Abigael decided she had had enough of waiting. She moved, subconsciously timing her steps so that the clicking of her heels matched the beat of the song. She stopped at the dresser, on top of which now resided various toys and tools. Just one look at them made her shiver. So many possibilities…

She reached for the flogger, almost instinctively, knowing that Mel enjoyed the bite of the leather as much as she enjoyed manipulating the tool. As soon as she held it in her hand, gripping at the familiar girth of the handle, her eyes returned hastily, greedily, to the playground that was Mel’s body. 

Even with the music as a buffer, Mel could still hear the clicking of Abigael’s heels on the wood. She turned her head to the sound, straining against her bonds to get as close as possible. Good. 

There was one click, then another. Abigael took her time, putting on a show even though Mel couldn’t see it. She could hear it, though, and if Abigael worked her senses right, she could drive Mel crazy with desire with just sound and touch. She had done exactly that several times already. 

Fingering the leather strips of the flogger, Abigael pondered her next step. She wanted to do so many things to Mel, too many, perhaps, and there was not enough time. She chuckled to herself, dark and low, enjoying how Mel’s body shuddered at the sound. They’d both be sweaty, spent and completely satisfied way before they would reach the quarter mark on all the things she wanted to do to Mel. She needed to pick carefully. 

Deciding to play with Mel’s senses a little while longer, Abigael made sure to step on the toes of her feet, no easy task considering her current footwear, hiding the sounds in the beat of the music. When she was on the other side of the bed, she flicked her wrist with practised ease and made the straps of the flogger swish through the air before they hit her own leg with a satisfying ‘slap’ and a pang of delicious pain. 

Mel’s head turned to her, lightning-fast, and her body strained against its bonds, making her muscles bulge and her skin glow enticingly in the low light. She didn’t breathe for a few moments, Abigael could see the stillness of her chest and the tremble of her lips. 

And then, that pink tongue peeked out again, only for a split second, but it was almost enough to make Abigael forgo these games, lean in and suck it into her mouth. Almost. 

Instead, she reached out with her free hand and gently placed it on the cut of Mel’s jaw. Mel drew in a shuddering breath and nuzzled into the touch, letting out a wet sigh. She thought Abigael was about to give in and give her everything, Abigael could tell by the eager flutter that Mel’s breathing became against her palm. And she would give her everything, there was no doubt, that was why they were there. But not yet. 

With all the gentleness she had in her, Abigael ran her thumb across Mel’s pouty lower lip, collecting the wetness there, and then she took her hand away. Mel tried to follow, but she was quickly stopped by her bonds and let out a short, whining sound. 

Smirking to herself, Abigael brought her thumb to her mouth and sucked the wetness off. She exaggerated the sucking sound and the ‘pop’ that came when she released her thumb, only so that Mel could tell just by the sounds what she was doing. She even added a quiet, breathy moan at the end, which was answered by an actual whine from Mel, combined with the soft rise and fall of her hips. 

Abigael gave herself a moment to just watch her lover. Mel was hardly a patient person, but she had no choice but to abide Abigael’s every whim, bound and at her mercy as she was, and the longer Abigael put off the finale of their night, the more desperate and eager, and impatient, Mel got. So, she allowed herself a few moments just to watch how Mel’s hands gripped and tugged at the scarves with increasing frequency, how shadows and light danced across her sweat-covered skin as she squirmed and shuddered in anticipation, how her hips continued their slow, uneven rolling motion in hopes of finding something to give her even the slightest relief. 

She was so beautiful. 

It wasn’t often that Mel allowed this particular scenario and Abigael was determined to enjoy it, but even she couldn’t drag it out for too long. They had an understanding in these things, as they did in everything else, a deal, of sorts. Part of that deal was that Abigael wouldn’t make Mel wait for too long. With Mel being a Charmed One, they never knew when they might get interrupted by a demon attack or by her sisters and neither of them wanted to be forced to cut their time together short before they were allowed to at least try and take the edge off. And if she was being honest, even Abigael was itching to touch already. 

Letting out a low hum that could have been lost in the music had it not been for Mel’s heightened senses because of the blindfold, Abigael leaned closer. Mel’s body strained against her bonds again, or perhaps still, trying to get as close to Abigael as possible. It warmed Abigael’s heart, and other parts of her body, how much Mel wanted to be near her. 

“Look at you,” Abigael dragged the words out, voice low, barely above a whisper, but it was enough to make Mel’s body visibly shudder. “So beautiful. Helpless.”

Mel let out a soft whine that sounded suspiciously like the word ‘please’. She was even more desperate than Abigael thought. 

“Now, you know better than to speak without being asked a question,” Abigael purred, drawing a quiet sound and a quick nod from her lover. Not able to resist her any longer, Abigael flicked her wrist again and let the stips of leather fall softly onto the exposed skin of Mel’s belly.

Mel jumped a little at the contact, then she shuddered, a quiet, low moan escaping her lips.

“Hmm. So responsive,” Abigael purred. Her free hand landed gently on Mel’s straining neck, fingers closed against the red choker and cut off the blood flow for just a few seconds. It was enough to make Mel moan and nod her approval. Cupping her jaw to keep her from moving, Abigael leaned in and brushed her lips with her own in a shadow of a kiss. “You were so good today, taking on those demons. So powerful… you deserve a reward, Little Witch. I hope you’re ready for it.”

With that, she connected their lips in a hard, passionate kiss and ran her hand down the expanse of Mel’s stomach, towards the apex of her thighs. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Macy just got home from work. She was sore and irritated and looking forward to a nice, family dinner and a warm bath, and if she were lucky, she would get some quality time alone with Harry, too. 

Walking deeper into the house, she found Maggie, Jordan and Harry sitting around the dining table with steaming mugs, tea by the scent of it, in front of them and tired looks on their faces. 

“Hey,” Macy greeted as she walked over to them, placing a soft kiss on Harry’s temple. “Why so blue?”

Maggie and Jordan answered with simultaneous, tired “school” and Harry just shrugged. “I’ve been out all day, chasing demon-killing witches and witch-killing demons with Mel.”

"Why didn’t you call me? I would have helped!” Macy scolded, but her voice was soft and marred with concern. 

“It wasn’t necessary. Besides, she said she needed to do it on her own. Prove that she was still valuable as a Charmed One.”

Macy let out a sigh, Typical Mel, hot-headed and eager to prove herself. “We really need to have that conversation about proving stuff with her. Where is she, anyway?” 

“She vanquished three demons and protected two from being vanquished by bigoted witches. And Abigael came in about an hour ago. I think they’re celebrating.”

As if to prove him right, a loud, muffled, pleasure-filled groan echoed through the house. 

They all looked at each other, similar expressions of bewilderment and embarrassment on their faces. Macy shook her head and walked into the kitchen, eager to give herself something to think about besides her sister ‘celebrating’ with the she-demon. 

“We’ll just get cooking and pretend that didn’t happen,” she decided as she opened the fridge to look through their options.

Harry was instantly on his feet. “I’ll do it, love. You just sit down, I’ll make you a cup of tea.”

“Are you saying I can’t cook?”

Doing his best to hide the guilty expression, Harry smiled a crooked smile. “I just think you had a tough day at work and I want to help you relax.”

Another moan sounded through the house, this one slightly louder, and sounding suspiciously like ‘please’. Or it might have been ‘Miss’, it was too muffled to understand properly. 

“I told them to keep it down,” Macy sighed. “Or to at least put on a silencing charm or something, if they insist on doing it in the house.”

“Did you tell that to them?” Maggie questioned with a half-embarrassed, half-uncomfortable expression on her face. “Because if you only told it to Abigael, she’d purposefully not put on a silencing charm just to get on your nerves.”

Macy opened her mouth to respond, but she decided against it. Abigael would definitely do something like that, especially after being asked not to. Still, she trusted Mel to keep her demon girlfriend in check. Abigael had changed since she started her thing with Mel, after all. 

It was quiet for a moment. Then, a high-pitched whine came from upstairs, Macy would say it sounded like the word ‘inside’ if she wasn’t too busy trying to banish the sound from her memory altogether, and then nothing. 

After another moment, the unmistakable thud-thud-thudding took over the house. 

Maggie’s jaw dropped. “Is that...are they banging the headboard against the wall?”

“They’re banging something,” Jordan remarked. 

Macy rolled her eyes. She was too tired for this. 

“Wow. I mean, it’s gross,” Maggie’s face scrunched up into a disgusted expression only for a moment before it turned into an impressed one. “But go, Mel. Her bed is solid iron and wood, it’s not easy to get that thing moving. After a performance like that, she won’t get mad for a week at the least.”

Macy only responded by pressing her lips into a thin line. She would rather deal with an outraged Mel than be subjected to the constant thumping that seemed to be getting louder and faster by the second. 

When another moan sounded through the house, Jordan cleared his throat. “Hey, guys?” he voiced as he looked at them with wide eyes, seemingly stuck somewhere between unsure and awkward. “D’you, maybe, wanna eat out?”

“Not the best choice of words,” Macy remarked, glancing pointedly at the ceiling, “but yes. Oh, Mel’s going to get it for this when we get back…”

“Not to burst your bubble, but Mel’s already getting it,” Maggie sniggered, before running out of the dining room before her older sister could glare at her.

Macy followed, sighing. She really was too tired for this.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Abigael softly kissed the cut of Mel’s jaw as she undid the bonds. She was tired and there was a delicious burn in her muscles, but she was determined to hold herself up until she was sure Mel was okay. She had never liked the moments after, the aftercare, the tenderness. But with Mel, she loved it. 

She placed gentle kisses on both of Mel’s wrists after she freed them, massaging the red spots that marked where the scarves had been with careful fingers. For her part, Mel didn’t seem to care too much about her bonds or the marks they left on her skin, with the content, sleepy expression on her face and eyes heavy-lidded and almost shut, but Abigael knew that she was still processing, still getting down from her high, and she would care in a few moments. Abigael spent those moments placing kisses where she could reach, on Mel’s collarbones, on her neck, her jaw, her cheeks, all the while checking her body for any injuries she might have caused. She hadn’t been rough, not too much, but she wanted to make sure. When she found no traces of injury or discomfort, Abigael focused on massaging Mel’s shoulders and upper arms. The silk scarves were useful, but they could prove uncomfortable after a long enough time. And Mel had been tied up long enough. 

“Hmm, thanks,” Mel murmured a minute or so later. Her eyes opened slightly, only half-way, like she didn’t have enough energy for more, and that thought sent sparks of pride and happiness through Abigael’s veins. 

“Are you okay?” Abigael asked softly, voice no more than a whisper. 

A slow, lazy smile appeared on Mel’s lips. “Yeah. Perfect.”

“Want some more?” Abigael grinned. 

“Yes, but no. A few more moments and my hands would have gone numb.”

“My poor baby,” Abigael cooed before she chuckled, making Mel chuckle with her. “Want some water?”

“Yeah. But I want cuddles, first.”

“So demanding,” Abigael remarked, but she complied, laying her body on top of Mel’s. Her skin was hot and slick with sweat, but not yet at the point where it would feel uncomfortable. She kissed at Mel’s jaw and the corner of her mouth, while Mel’s legs wrapped around her hips to pull her in closer and hold her in place. The kiss that followed was slow and sweet, meant to bring them both down from their high. 

“Are you okay?” Mel asked after they parted. 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Dom-space is as valid as sub-space, you know.”

“Yes, and it’s usually you who gets into either of them.”

“Abi,” Mel warned. 

“I’m fine,” Abigael said, placing a gentle kiss onto Mel’s lips. “I promise. Nothing too intense for me happened.”

“Good,” Mel relented, pecking Abigael’s lips, then her nose. “But next time, you’re my kitten.”

Abigael laughed at that. “Fine. But I don’t think there will be a next time. With how loud you were, I’m surprised your sisters haven’t yet burst in to vanquish me.”

“It’s just coz they know we’re naked and they don’t want to see that. Besides, you put that silencing charm on, they couldn’t have heard us.” When Abigael didn’t respond, Mel’s smile fell. “Abi. You did put the silencing charm on the door like I asked, right?”

“I might have wanted to mess with your sisters a little,” Abigael admitted, unable to keep the smirk off of her face at the images of Macy in various stages of anger that her mind helpfully supplied. “Darling, they’re adult women, they know what sex means.”

“Oh, god… I have never let my sisters hear me have normal sex, let alone kinky sex!”

“At least now Jordy and Boy Scout know what it’s supposed to sound like.”

With another groan of embarrassment, Mel buried her face in Abigael’s shoulder. 

Abigael reached to the bedside table and retrieved a bottle of water that had been waiting there for this precise moment. “Don’t worry about it. If anything, they’ll be jealous of you. Here. You need to hydrate.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll go downstairs to get a glass.”

“Maybe I should go. My sisters might actually vanquish you if they saw you right now.” 

“Hmm. And you want them to see you walking like a newborn calf, all sweaty, with your hair a mess and with that ‘just got it good’ glow about you?” This time, it was Mel who avoided responding and Abigael smirked. “Thought so. Stay here, I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Bring snacks,” Mel asked, pecking Abigael’s mouth once more. 

“Of course,” Abigael agreed before she kissed her lover yet again. She needed to get some water, and she was getting hungry, but she didn’t want to leave Mel unless it was absolutely necessary. 

“Go, I’m hungry. And put your robe on!”

Abigael only laughed, but she did as asked. She didn’t need Mel’s sisters or their boyfriends to see her naked. She’d messed with them enough for at least a week as it was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's all for now! I hope you all liked the story! If you did, let me know in the comments below, or come yell at me on my [Tumblr](https://justalittlewritingnerd.tumblr.com/)! You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CathrineCBlack/) or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/cat.c.black/)! Don't be afraid to send me a message, they always make my day! And please, let me know if you want me to write more!
> 
> I hate you all, hoomans!


End file.
